Rotary switches have gained considerable acceptability for a wide variety of uses and functions. Rotary switch constructions utilizing a printed circuit board therein have appeared in a wide variety of configurations, including those designs wherein the printed circuit board contains a plurality of conductive paths arranged in concentric rings thereon. A rotary switch containing a printed circuit board for connection with a digital encoder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,068 entitled "Printed-Circuit Digital Encoder With Improved Printed Circuit and Movable Contact Structure", issued on July 25, 1967. The patent describes a boat shaped housing having an annular rotor mounted therein with rake type contactors mounted on the rotor for contact with the conductive portions of the printed circuit board positioned in facing relationship. The rotor has gear teeth about the circumference thereof engaging complementary gear teeth that drive the rotor. However, this is not an adjustable rotary switch which will allow positioning of the contacts in relation to the conductive paths of the circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,313, entitled "Adjustable Rotary Switch", issued on Feb. 17, 1970, describes a rotor which is attached to the shaft by a bolt which can be loosened in order that the rotor may be repositioned. The rotor has teeth which serve as a means for driving the rotor. The switch has brushes for contact with conducting regions on the face of a commutator, and the switch is designed for continuous rotation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,504, entitled "Rotary, Printed Circuit Wafer Switch and Method For Adjusting", and issued on July 26, 1977, describes a snap-in bushing utilized to hold the rotor, bushing , and printed circuit board in assembled relationship. A washer secures the rotor frictionally to the bushing for rotation therewith. Although the switch is adjustable, the switch may not be adjusted to effect the finite positioning between the contactors and the conductive portions of the printed circuit board, and the contactors are of the curved type which wear and result in less accurate circuit switching. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,771, entitled "Rotary Switch With Spaced Circuit Boards and Discrete Contacts on Rotor Opposite Faces Electrically Insulated From Furthermost Board", issued on Dec. 26, 1978, describes a rotary switch having a plurality of brush contactors for engagement with conductive portions of the printed circuit board. The rotor has serrated portions about its circumference which engage a detent in the housing. However, this switch is not adjustable and is designed for continuous annular rotation.